Rhett's Little Girl
by SweetDreams39
Summary: Bonnie Blue Butler is at Tara for the summer with her parents. Rhett and Bonnie have been fighting about a new horse that he won't allow her to ride, when she gets upset things get very bad. Bonnie is now 15. Please Review
1. The Fight

It was a warm morning breeze that blew thin white curtains out from a second story wooden window. A small framed fifteen year old girl turned over in her bed toward the familiar smell of the country air. She imagined that this must have been what it was like for her mother when she was a girl; waking up to the smell of magnolias and honeysuckles floating in on a light breeze, yes, it must've been marvelous. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared toward the bright blue sky outside the window; with a sigh she reflected on the stories her mother had told her of the old south, stories that enchanted her beyond any she had heard before. The red earth beneath this house held so much charm in its day, blood-colored after rains, cracked brick in droughts, and all the cotton that could ever be picked, yes, it was the best and most charming plantation in the entire county. The young girl blushed in remembrance of her mother's playful words about the adventures of being a belle, having men swooning over her day and night, and the parties, oh the parties her mother depicted were almost indescribable. Oh how she wished she could have been a part of it all, but when she longs for her own memories of the placid and chivalrous time of beaus and belles she remembers – remembers the stories of fire and cannon that disturb her mother's tales of beauty and grace. Her father's stories play in her mind at these times too, his stories of war and death ringing all around him – his only solace, at the time, being the thought of coming home to her mother. Her parents had not sheltered her as so many children were, if anything, they were always brutally honest with every question she had. She was glad for that, she thought of herself as blessed to have the parents she did; they adored her, yet they always spoke with honesty when they disapproved of her actions. With a stretch she rose from the white feather laden bed and walked toward her vanity. She picked up her blue wrapper and pulled it tight around her small waist, so small in fact, that even her mother was jealous. She sat before the vanity mirror and brushed through her long black hair. As vain at it was she loved admiring herself, a trait she'd received from her mother according to her father. She smiled to the girl looking back at her in the mirror; she had a smooth square jaw that looked much like that of her mother's father, her nose was small and thin and sat above a perfectly proportioned set of full lips; it was her eyes she most admired about her face. They were strong eyes that seared deep into people's souls, almost as if they could read hidden emotions, they were like her father's eyes in this respect; her thick black eyelashes shadowed a pair of eyes that glistened with a shade of blue that could only be described as the dark crystal blue of the ocean. A grin settled on her face making her perfectly contoured cheek bones prominent, she knew she was beautiful and she loved it. Her father, most of all, always let her know how beautiful she was; he'd greet her every morning with a smile and he'd bend down to her height and say, "Give your best sweetheart a kiss my beautiful Bonnie Blue." She was so much like both her parents, vivacious and short tempered like her mother, shrewd and valiant like her father; she was a compilation of both of her parents and very proud to be a Butler.

A call from behind the door jostled her thoughts back into the present. "Bonnie, are you awake darling?" It was her mother calling from her room across the hall.

"Yes mother, I'll be right down." She laid the brush back on her vanity and rose gracefully, as she'd been taught, and headed for the door.

Bonnie loved Sundays, because Mammy always made a heap of ham, gravy, and biscuits; far too much for just one sitting. She opened the door and walked down the long hallway to the staircase; the smells of frying ham and grease gravy were flowing in waves up to the second floor. Bonnie stood and closed her eyes at the top step, what a lovely smell.

"Are we making a memory Bonnie?" Her father smiled as he stood behind her with his eyebrows raised.

She jumped at the sudden interference, "Oh, good morning daddy. Did you sleep well?" She hugged him and smelled the scent of the stables on his newly tailored jacket; he'd been riding early again.

"Oh yes Bonnie I slept just fine." A hint of mischief was in his face, but she let it go. She knew her mother disapproved of the way she and her father carried on about their horses so she thought it best not to let Scarlett know of his morning adventures.

"How did he ride today, is he broken yet?" Bonnie face stirred with interest.

Rhett smiled and laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Now Bonnie, we should _never _go behind your mother's back and do things she doesn't approve of." He winked, "But if I had hypothetically been riding this morning I would say no, he needs more time; hypothetically of course." Rhett caught Bonnie's chin and half smiled, then he headed down the stairs and toward the kitchen.

Ever since Aunt Suellen and Uncle Will moved two counties over Tara had become the Butler's summer home, aside from New Orleans and Charleston of course. Rhett had become quite passionate about breeding thoroughbred race-horses and Bonnie was his main enthusiast. Scarlett, on the other hand, had a very bad taste in her mouth about the whole idea of a young lady being brought up on horseback. Sure, she'd ridden when she was young but she'd never taken part in the dirty work that horse ownership included. However, Bonnie loved it all; she'd work for hours in the stables brushing, washing, and always riding each horse. This new purchase baffled her though; how could a horse take so long to break? She wanted desperately to try her hand at breaking him herself, but her father insisted that she stay away while he was working with the new horse. Bonnie knew she could handle him; all she had to do was actually be given the chance to try.

When Bonnie entered the dining room she saw her father sitting at the head of the table with a cigar in his hand, "Finally decided to come down huh?"

"Sorry daddy...I was just thinking about that horse." She looked at him wistfully.

"Bonnie, you must not upset your mother by speaking about this. You know what I've said about that horse. He'll be yours soon, but I have to break him first." He looked at her with a stern eye but she knew he hated to tell her no. She was getting angrier and angrier at his persistence with this rule about the horse; he'd never gone this long without caving in.

"But daddy I'm ready for this; you've taught me everything I know. I can do it I..." Rhett held up his hand to cut her off; she was startled at his anger.

"Bonnie I will not hear this. I won't have you hurt." He stopped abruptly, realizing the irate tone he was using on his precious Bonnie had scared her. "I'm sorry Bonnie; I don't mean to upset you it's just that I don't want to absentmindedly put you in danger. This horse is green and hasn't been handled very carefully by the previous owner, please forgive me Bonnie."

Bonnie sighed, "Its ok daddy I understand."

"Understand what?" Scarlett cut in as she strode over to the seat in front of Bonnie at the table.

Both Bonnie and Rhett looked up guiltily, "Nothing mother, how did you sleep?"

Scarlett looked over to Rhett with a disapproving stare, "I slept fine, thank you." She knew he'd gotten out of bed early to tend to that new horse of his; he'd never change.

"Good morning my pet, I'm sorry if I woke you this morning." Rhett stared into Scarlett's green eyes until she melted, how could she be angry at him?

Mammy entered the dining room and served the three of them their breakfast. Bonnie and Scarlett ate as if they hadn't eaten in days; for them this was normal and Rhett loved to watch. His boasting laughter rang through the house during almost every meal; he loved how much alike Scarlett and Bonnie were. Bonnie had the same spirit now that Rhett remembered in Scarlett when she was young; he loved them more than he ever thought one man could love anything. As they ate Bonnie thought about what she could do to change her father's mind about the horse, or if she'd even be able to.


	2. Fall

Mammy pulled the laces tight on Bonnie's corset; her waist looked almost too small to be real but Bonnie loved her figure. She held the bedpost tightly as Mammy pulled back on the last lace, she still couldn't think of anything except that horse. She knew if Rhett saw her riding him that she'd prove her point, but it was all a matter of saying the right words and using the right motions to get her daddy to give in to her.

"Thank you Mammy." Bonnie watched Mammy struggle out the door of her bedroom; Mammy was getting up in age now and couldn't do all that she once could, she did however, insist on always taking care of Bonnie. Mammy thought of Bonnie as her newest lamb; Scarlett and Ellen all over again. Bonnie pulled back her thick black hair into a braid on the back of her head and headed for the stables. Once there she saddled her bay thoroughbred and trotted out into the old cotton fields; not having been planted with cotton for years they made for wonderful pasture land. Side saddled and balanced, Bonnie braced her legs and kicked the horse into a full run; this is where she felt free. She ran through the fields and across the pasture; her hair blowing out of its braid and her skirts flowing with the wind she smiled brightly. In the distance she could see Rhett just jumping off the back of his gray mare.

Bonnie trotted her horse up to Rhett, "Did you see me daddy?" She smiled down at him.

"You handle that horse better than any horsewoman I've ever met Bonnie." He looked up to her encouragingly.

Bonnie jumped down from her horse carefully as to not tear her new riding frock Rhett had brought her from Atlanta. Rhett had his horse's hoof in his hand and was scraping some dirt from inside.

"She had a pebble in her foot and couldn't get steady. Now then girl, that's better." Rhett patted the mare on the back before turning to Bonnie.

"Why don't you trust me daddy?" She looked up to him with pleading eyes; she wanted him to let her prove herself.

His eyebrows furrowed, "Bonnie please don't do this my dear. I do trust you and I know how badly you want to ride him, but you must know I am only protecting you." In the weeks since the purchase of the new thoroughbred Rhett had strongly considered relinquishing him back to his owner, he couldn't stand seeing Bonnie as upset as she had been.

"You know I can do this. You just said I was the best you'd ever seen." Bonnie was angry, she knew Rhett wasn't going to give in to her even with a fight.

"Bonnie, I have to say no to you and I hate to. I can't let you get hurt just to prove a point to me. Yes, you are a wonderful rider but that shouldn't make you want to do outlandish things my dear." Rhett knelt down to eye level with Bonnie. He could see the anger in her blue eyes, she wasn't going to give up...just like her mother.

"Outlandish?" Bonnie shook her head. "Only because I'm a girl; Daddy, I can do it and I want to at least try. I would have thought you would believe in me no-matter what." She was furious with her father, he had said no to her, yes, but mostly she was disappointed with him for not having faith in her. She jumped on her horse and looked down at him with tears in her eyes. Rhett gave a pained expression. Bonnie kicked her horse causing him to jump into a run down toward to the yellow creek that ran through the pasture.

"Bonnie! Bonnie wait stop!" Rhett called after his daughter. He could see that she wasn't paying attention to the horses speed as she ran toward the creek. The ground was uneven and could easily trip a horse. He had to get to her.

The horse ran faster and faster as Bonnie kicked her legs again, tears flew from her eyes and blurred her vision. She wanted to get as far from Rhett as she could. Just before the horse entered the trees Bonnie heard a call from behind her, she could hear Rhett calling to her in the distance. She turned to glace back at him but it was too late, Rhett's warning had no effect. The horse lost its footing and stumbled into a rabbit hole immediately throwing Bonnie off onto the hard ground below. She landed on her stomach and instantly the world went black.

"BONNIE!" Horrified, Rhett called out to his daughter hoping for a reply. When he hearn no call back he jumped onto his horse ad sped to her as fast as the horse would run. Bonnie's horse had run back to the stable house in the confusion of losing his rider.

Rhett leapt from his horse and ran to Bonnie who was lying face down in the dirt. "Bonnie Bonnie!" Gently he turned her over and shook her attempting to get a response. He could see blood flowing from a cut on her head and dirt covered the entire front of her body. He looked her over to see if any more damage could be seen, the bleeding cut on her head and scrapes up and down her arms were the only injures he could see. Rhett felt the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, with this relief he picked her up and carried her to his horse. Mustering up all his strength he held her close as he climbed into his saddle. Bonnie still unconscious, Rhett trotted the horse back to the house. His eyes were wide with panic when he carried Bonnie through the back door and toward the bedroom. He laid her down and stroked her head. "Bonnie, my Bonnie please wake up." With a hoarse cry he called for Mammy and Scarlett.


	3. Blame

Scarlett entered the bedroom with Mammy trailing in behind her. She immediately raised her hands to her mouth and gasped. Bonnie had blood trickling from her head and was pale as a ghost.

"Oh Rhett, what happened!" Scarlett exclaimed as she wearily approached the bed where Bonnie lay.

"She fell from her horse. Mammy you must tend to her until I return." Rhett's hands began to shake as he took Scarlett in an embrace. "My darling I'm so sorry I let this happen. I must go to Atlanta and bring Dr. Meade. Please forgive me Scarlett."

Scarlett's face rested on his chest for a moment until he released her and walked swiftly out the door. Scarlett stood transfixed; she wasn't sure what to do or what to say. She turned back to Bonnie; she was the only thing Scarlett could worry about right then.

"Ms. Scarlett we's gon' need some wash towels fuh Miss. Bonnie's head." Mammy had begun removing Bonnie's soiled clothing in an effort to help her breathe. Scarlett rushed to the kitchen to fetch clean towels and a wash bowl of warm water. When she returned she saw Mammy removing Bonnie's riding boots.

"I'll get that Mammy, you clean her head." Scarlett grasped her daughter pulling her close to her own chest. She began unlacing Bonnie's tight stays as quickly as she could, her hands shook vigorously.

Mammy wiped the blood from Bonnie's head and washed her hands and arms with the clean towels. When Scarlett returned from Bonnie's room she brought a night dress to clothe her daughter in. Bonnie was still breathing but had not moved a muscle since Rhett picked her up from the fields.

Scarlett sat beside her daughter holding her hand. "Oh my Bonnie I told you so many times not to ride those dreaded things so recklessly." She stroked her hand and cried in short sobs.

A little over an hour later Scarlett heard the familiar sound of horse hooves beating down the drive; Rhett was back. Scarlett ran to the door and saw Dr. Meade and Rhett both jumping off their horses; Scarlett had never witnessed Dr. Meade ride a single horse in all her years of knowing him. Rhett helped Dr. Meade up the front porch stairs and into the house. Mammy led the way to where Bonnie still lie unconscious.

"Is she any better Scarlett?" Rhett pulled Scarlett back to him before she could follow Dr. Meade and Mammy back to Bonnie.

"We've cleaned her head and changed her clothes but no, Rhett she still hasn't woken." Scarlett's head fell and she again began to cry. Rhett placed his large hands around her head and shushed her sobs with the same comforting voice she remembered from Atlanta so many years ago.

"Shh my dear, everything will be alright. Our Bonnie is strong. She'll be alright." He held his wife to his chest and looked into the distance; he hoped he was right with his words; he was partly trying to convince himself.

When Scarlett and Rhett entered the doorway of the small room they saw Dr. Meade placing Bonnie's lifeless body back down into the sheets. He covered her back up and approached Rhett and Scarlett.

"She's got broken ribs and swelling on her arms from the bruising. I can't tell if her head was damaged any further than the visible wound." Dr. Meade started for the door.

Rhett followed him to the front door. "Dr. Meade, is she going to wake up?"

"Rhett, I want to tell you yes but I just don't know sir. I have every reason to believe she will, but it is up to her now. I will tell you that when she does rouse you must not let her move lest she injure herself further. I must get back to Mrs. Meade; she's been very sick and needs tending. Fetch me if she doesn't awaken in the next day or so. Good day Rhett." Rhett watched Dr. Meade mount his horse and ride swiftly down the driveway of Tara. He was gone.

When Rhett turned he saw Scarlett standing behind him, her hands shook and tears streamed down her face. Rhett knew she was scared but he couldn't find the words to comfort her. He could only hold her in his strong arms and shush her sobbing. He gently caressed her head and wiped her tears.

"Oh Rhett, how could this happen. How could you..." She stopped herself from breaking Rhett's heart any further; she knew she could go no lower than placing the blame on him.

Rhett backed away from his wife. "Scarlett, I'm miserable enough about my failure to stop this from happening without you further placing blame on me."

"Rhett I...I didn't mean it. I just can't stand seeing her this way. I know it wasn't you. I know I shouldn't have..." She reached for his arm but he turned away walking back to Bonnie's room. Scarlett recoiled and held her stomach; she was sick with her own words. How could she say something so awful to Rhett? She knew he wouldn't want her around him while he was with Bonnie so she started up the stairs to her room. She needed to be alone.

Rhett sat beside Bonnie and just stared into her face. She looked so much like Scarlett; she was so beautiful. His body was present but his mind was wandering to a million different memories. He held Bonnie's hand and began recounting his thoughts.

"I was just thinking Bonnie, about the time we went to New Orleans when you were just a little girl. You rode your very first ferry boat there. Don't you remember? You got so excited you hardly slept the entire time we were there." He looked at her eyes hoping for a response. "I remember you and Mommy laughing a playing while we walked the streets in the shopping district. You did get your passion for material things from her." He halfheartedly smiled.

"Since you were just a little girl you've been everything to me, you've always been my Bonnie. Nothing you ever did ceased to amaze and excite me; when you smiled I would melt and give you whatever you wanted and when you got upset I loved to watch your face contort into your mother's features; and when you would get angry with me for the simplest thing I knew you were a fighter. Bonnie I want to hear you fight with me again. I don't care if you're mad; just talk to me my dear."


	4. Love

Scarlett curled up on her bed letting her tears fall freely. She regretted ever saying Rhett was at fault for Bonnie falling, but she knew she couldn't take it back. He might never forgive her. Of all the problems they'd had in their marriage she regretted this the most. The fights of the past, all the harsh words compared little to an insult about their child. Scarlett closed her eyes and prayed for the first time in years. She prayed for Rhett and for Bonnie, the two things that meant the most to her.

Rhett stood in the doorway of his bedroom and watched Scarlett as she slept. He'd only been with Bonnie a little over an hour but Scarlett must have been exhausted. He could see the red blotches on Scarlett's cheeks from her crying. Rhett quietly made his way over to the bed and sat beside Scarlett. As he sat down she stirred and looked up to him.

"Rhett?" She questioned in disbelief. Why would he be in here?

He placed his hand on her cheek. "Scarlett I know you didn't mean what you said to me earlier. I just needed some time alone with Bonnie. Are you alright?"

She sat up and rested her head on his shoulder. "She must be alright Rhett. I just can't think of anything except our baby. I'm so sorry Rhett."

He sighed and pulled her into his lap. "I know Scarlett, I know. She will be alright. Mammy is tending to her now." He held Scarlett close and rested his hand on her back; it was comforting to feel the gentle swelling of her back as she breathed.

"Rhett" Scarlett looked up to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course my dear, anything."

"Do you believe me when I tell you how much I care for you?"

Rhett was taken aback; he wasn't sure how to respond. He brought his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Why Scarlett, what do you mean by that?" He questioned.

"I mean that, well; with everything that happened so many years ago and all the problems I caused you I must think you resent me some." She couldn't believe she'd been so forward with him. Oh God, what would he say?

Rhett's eyes grew serious and he pulled her face close to his. "Scarlett I could never resent you. Everything that occurred in our past was part of what brought us to this moment and I would change nothing. I knew what I was getting myself into from the moment I watched you climb those stairs at Twelve Oaks. I also can't let you take the blame for every problem we ever had; if you'll remember I wasn't exactly the gentleman of the south my pet." He smiled.

She saw no mockery in his eyes, only love. Her heart swelled with the same passion she'd known as a Belle. In the midst of so much heartache she couldn't help feeling his heat radiating to her body. She smiled and kissed him with such lust that she felt her body fall limp in his embrace. He held her and kissed her so vigorously that she thought she might actually faint. It had been a while since they'd been this close and it felt wonderful. When the kiss ended Scarlett stared into Rhett's face. He grinned down to her and wiped a tear that had fallen from her eye.

"No more tears my dear, it's not becoming. That and I hate to see them." He pushed her hair back and kissed her again.

A cry from Mammy downstairs broke the embrace and left the two of them rushing towards Bonnie's room. Halfway down the stairs Rhett could hear his daughter's muffled cries from behind the door.

"She done woke and she been a'screamin' evuh since!" Mammy met them at the bottom stair.

"Daddy, Daddy!" The cries grew louder and louder as Rhett approached the door. He burst through and saw Bonnie writhing in her bed.

He rushed to her side and saw that she was sleeping; it was as if she were having a nightmare. Rhett seized her flailing arms and gently shook her. "Bonnie, Bonnie wake up!

Her cries began to ebb and her tears stopped flowing. She opened her eyes and looked up to her daddy. Rhett smiled down to her and kissed her forehead.

"Oh Bonnie I'm so glad you're awake." He released her arms and stroked her head.

Bonnie started to raise herself from the sheets but the pain in her ribs shocked her back down into the sheets.

"No, no don't try to get up Bonnie. Do you remember what happened?" Rhett lightly held his daughter in place. Scarlett began over to the bed.

Bonnie looked back and forth from her mother to her father. "I remember being outside and talking to you in the fields. You told me no again, about the horse." Her eyes widened. "What happened? I can't remember anything after that."

"It's alright Bonnie, you fell when you rode away from me. You've been here sleeping for a while. You got hurt a little when you fell so you must stay still so you can get better." Rhett smiled over to Scarlett and continued looking down at Bonnie.

Bonnie could see the fear in her father's eyes, "Daddy, I'm sorry if I scared you. I shouldn't have gotten angry."

Rhett shook his head, "Bonnie, it's alright. I shouldn't have doubted you. I'm just glad you're alright."

"Mother, could you ask Mammy to fix me something to eat. I'm starving."

Scarlett laughed, "Of course baby. She'll bring you something soon, just rest until then." Scarlett placed a hand on Bonnie's head and stroked her eyebrow. Rhett and Scarlett watched Bonnie's eyes close slowly as she drifted back to sleep. Her face was the creamy color they were so used to seeing; Bonnie was going to be alright.

Rhett and Scarlett left Bonnie's room and Mammy headed for the kitchen.

Scarlett practically fell into Rhett's arms, "Oh Rhett she's alright!"

"She's as strong as her mother; I knew she'd be alright." Rhett smiled down to Scarlett and pulled her face close to his. "Scarlett I love you more than you'll ever know. I don't know what I would do without you or Bonnie." He kissed her hard and pulled her body close to his. He felt her chest swell into his. They kissed and hugged with excitement; things were alright again. Rhett held Scarlett close and promised to never let her go.

"Never doubt my love Scarlett." He whispered in Scarlett's ear and continued to hold her and feel her every breath.


End file.
